No Title Yet Anyway
by Svartvinge
Summary: It all started with a usual digimon battle, but changes drastically, now Takato must accomplish a mission, but if he fails the whole world will be destroyed (Rukato)


Disclaimer: Marinu don't own digimon, she never has and she never will. . .*sigh* though she wished she did. . .  
  
'thinking'  
  
"speaking"  
  
~*^*~ scene change  
  
No Title Yet  
  
Chapter One  
  
~*^*~  
  
It was a usual Sunday in Shinjuku. The sun was shining, the birds was singing, children was playing in the park and a red dinosaur was running through the streets.  
  
"Guilmon, slow down!"  
  
A boy with brown hair, yellow goggles, red eyes, khaki shorts and a blue sweater shouted.  
  
The red dinosaur, also called Guilmon, didn't slow down. Instead he ran faster. He was heading towards the park.  
  
"Takatomon, hurry up!" Guilmon shouted back to the poor boy.  
  
Takato sighed and tried to catch up with the red dino.  
  
When they came to the park, people were screaming and running in the opposite direction as Takato and Guilmon.  
  
"Looks like they started without us" Takato said to Guilmon. Takato took his D-arc and scanned the digimon a woman with white hair, purple gloves and boots, a yellow fox looking mask that covered most of her face, yellow armour that covered her chest, shoulders and back, a belt and a staff was fighting.  
  
"Skullsatamon, a skeleton digimon, ultimate level, virus type, special attacks: Nail Bone and Nail Hammer, this digimon has the power of a mega." Takato read, "this is not going to be easy, Guilmon."  
  
"I agree" Guilmon answered.  
  
"Hey, gogglehead, I could use some help you know!" The shaman digimon shouted.  
  
"Yeah, right, sorry Sakuyamon, I forgot." Takato said nervously, "Ready, Guilmon?"  
  
"Yep, I'm ready!"  
  
BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Biomerge activate", Takato shouted as he is changed into data and begins to merge with Guilmon.br  
  
"Guilmon biomerge to. . .Gallantmon!"br  
  
Where once Takato and Guilmon stood, a white knight was standing. He looked up just in time to see Sakuyamon getting slammed against the ground, creating a small crater. Skullsatamon laughed, believing he was going to win, but he hadn't seen Gallantmon yet.  
  
"You're no match for me, surrender and I might let you live!" Skullsatamon said.  
  
"N. . .NEVER!" Sakuyamon shouted, trying to stand, but failed.  
  
"Fine, then I shall destroy you!" Skullsatamon exclaimed.  
  
"Not as long as I exist!" Gallantmon said.  
  
"Huh?! Who are you, believing you're a match for me? Haven't you seen how easily I defeated your friend here?!" Skullsatamon said and pointed at Sakuyamon. Gallantmon was silent.  
  
"You haven't defeated me yet, you big moron!" Sakuyamon said angrily.  
  
"What did you call me, you pitiful excuse for a digimon?!" Skullsatamon shouted.  
  
"Sakuyamon is buying us time to attack, Guilmon!" Takato whispered inside of his sphere.  
  
"Then we better do it!" Guilmon said.  
  
"Lightning Just!" Gallantmon exclaimed as he fired a beam of energy at Skullsatamon.  
  
Skullsatamon turned around and saw the beam coming at him. He didn't even have a chance to jump out of the way as the beam hit him. Unfortunately for Sakuyamon and Gallantmon, Skullsatamon didn't become deleted.  
  
"Now you have make me REALLY angry!" Skullsatamon shouted. "After I'm done with her", he pointed at Sakuyamon, "you're really going to regret that you messed with Skullsatamon!".  
  
"Nail Bone!" Skullsatamon exclaimed as he fired a beam of negative energy from his staff at Sakuyamon.  
  
"Sakuyamon!" Gallantmon said horrified.  
  
"Guilmon, we have to do something! Sakuyamon won't be able to survive that, she's too weak!" Takato shouted.  
  
Gallantmon ran towards Sakuyamon, he wanted to come there before the blast could hit her. With a low growl Gallantmon jumped in front of her just as the blast was about to hit. . .  
  
To Be Continued. . .   
  
So? What do you think? Please R&R, but no flames thank you! And if you have an idea of a good title to this story, I'd love to hear it! Remember to Review! ^_____________^ 


End file.
